Tamashī no negai
by soulwrouter
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si apareciese un nuevo personaje que venga de un universo paralelo a cambiar el destino del mundo de Evangelion y que además tengas sus propios planes que arruinarían los de Gendo y SEELE? se que es mal sumary pero pasen y lean este gran fic.
1. Prologo

Prologo

– "Lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer, la primera vez que llegue a este mundo que ya esta condenado, el cielo es el mismo junto con las estrellas y la noche, es el mismo planeta Tierra, pero a la vez es tan diferente" – pensaba un joven de 15 años caminando por un pasillo –

– "Desde que sucedió ese desastre millones de personas murieron ya sea por la guerra, por el crecimiento del mar desmedido o por solamente sobrevivir en el caos" – llevaba unos audífonos color negro, ojos color café iba con la mirada despreocupada –

– "Me acuerdo cuando llegue a este mundo, estuve a lo que se parecía a España pero el mar muy cerca, pueblos, casas, ciudades que estaban cerca de las costas fueron arrasadas, fui encontrado por una familia de alta clase que había sobrevivido a los años oscuros de esta Tierra gracias a su dinero e influencias" – iba vestido con camisa de vestir blanca manga corta por dentro una camisa negra y pantalón azul oscuro y zapatos cafés –

– "Me criaron, me amaron, no sabía porque hasta que le pregunte a la señora del ¿por qué me habían adoptado? Y ella respondió porque su matrimonio no podía tener hijos y yo era un hijo caído del cielo, me sorprendió esa respuesta, pero lo que me sorprendía más es que desde que estoy aquí mi IQ es de 260, ya tengo 4 títulos de diferentes carreras que saque en la Universidad de Harvard" – tenía la piel un poco bronceada, cabello corto color castaño –

– "Gracias a eso estoy terminando mi mayor invento para poder salir de aquí, pero antes de eso voy a tratar de cambiar un poco las cosas por aquí, ya que en mi mundo este mundo y su entorno junto con los acontecimientos que están por ocurrir es hecho por un Mangaka " – se detenía el joven de 1.59 de estatura frente a un salon que decía 2-A y tocaba la puerta –

– "Ahora estoy decidido a hacer un poco mejores las vidas de ellos y que no se arriesguen tanto para no crear el desastre " – un profesor de avanzada edad abrió la puerta del salon y salio a recibirlo. –

El joven le entregaba un papel, el Sensei lo leía calmadamente hasta que movió la cabeza en forma de afirmación y lo invito a pasar.

– Bien jóvenes, él ha sido transferido desde España, espero que se lleven bien con él – decía el profesor con voz cansada y sentándose en su asiento – ¿Preséntate quieres?

– Un gusto en conocerlos, mi nombre es Jiménez Eliécer, espero que nos llevemos bien – decía el joven dando una pequeña reverencia a los estudiantes –

– Bien siéntate donde desees, hay varios campos disponibles – decía suspirando el Sensei –

Eliécer solo paso entre las filas de pupitres hasta que llego a un asiento a la par de la ventana se quito los audífonos, en estos se escuchaba una canción de Iron Maiden Fear of the Dark, apago el reproductor y se sintió observado volteo a ver a su lado derecho y pudo ver a un joven,, de cabello castaño oscuro, ojos de color azul muy profundo, estaba vestido igual que Eliécer nada más que este joven tenía la camisa abotonada y Eliécer no.

– Mucho gusto, espero que nos llevemos bien, vecino – decía Eliécer sonriendo –

– I..igual, por cierto mi nombre es Ikari Shinji – decía un tímido Shinji prestando de nuevo la clase del Sensei que estaba hablando sobre lo que vivía antes del Segundo Impacto –

– "Ahora solo es cuestión de tiempo de que mis planes se pongan en marcha" – pensaba Eliécer con una pequeña sonrisa torcida que nadie vio porque estaba viendo por la ventana –


	2. Capitulo 1 Ataque del ángel, inicia los

Capitulo 1

Ataque del ángel, inicia los planes

7:20, eso es lo que marcaba el reloj digital y el sonido que estaba haciendo en una habitación que estaba casi oscura, en un futon en el medio del lugar se podía ver las sabanas moviéndose, para luego salir un brazo y apagar el despertador, para luego sentarse y bostezar y rascarse un poco los ojos.

Se fue al baño se cepillo los dientes se cambio la camisa y la pantaloneta por un el uniforme del colegio, se fue a la cocina y tomo un poco de café para despertase.

– Maldita sea se me olvidaba que el café no me hace nada – decía un castaño un poco molesto –

Comió un poco de pan y fue a la puerta del departamento, no si antes ver en una habitación una computadora trabajando y en la pantalla podía ver que decía 60%, para luego suspirar y terminar de salir del apartamento, fue en el ascensor y bajo, luego de eso comenzo a caminar y de uno de sus bolsillos saco unos audífonos y sacar también el reproductor y encenderlo y empezar a escuchar musica.

En el trayecto pudo ver edificios elevarse en el cielo, como era costumbre en Tokyo-3, durante las madrugadas escondían los edificios por si había un ataque de un ángel, para luego en las mañanas volver a elevarlos para que la ciudad se viera pintoresca y confortable.

Eliécer estuvo viendo un poco la ciudad ya que era relativamente nuevo, no conocía mucho y tampoco es que le importara mucho en realidad, siguió su camino pasando por un puente peatonal y ver su lugar de destino cerca, cerro los ojos y siguió escuchando musica, ahora estaba sonando Iron Man de Black Sabbath.

– "Es una fortuna que las canciones antes del segundo impacto sean iguales que las de mi mundo" – pensaba Eliécer contento por eso –

Llegando a la entrada del colegio fue a su casillero y saco sus zapatos para el lugar y se cambio por los que traía, luego de eso siguió su rumbo para su salón, en el trayecto pudo ver a varios jóvenes corriendo y jugando en los pasillos, el siguió y subió las escaleras para luego abrir una puerta, se dio cuenta que habían varios compañeros ya, solo cerró los ojos y se dirigió a su puesto, puso su maletín a un lado y dirigió su mirada por la ventana, por un momento la canción que escuchaba paro dejando un lapso corto de tiempo sin sonido por lo que pudo escuchar unos comentarios de algunos estudiantes.

– Mira, mira, ya teníamos suficiente con Ayanami, pero ahora...– decía un estudiante a otro –

– Si, déjalo seguro tuvo problemas en su colegio anterior, por lo que tuvo que ser irse y venir aquí – decía el otro estudiante con asco –

Eliécer no aguanto más esto y se quito el audífono derecho y los volvió a ver.

– Oigan par de basuras, si se creen tan hombres para decir cosas, ¿por qué no mejor me lo dicen de frente? – decía Eliécer con mirada seria –

El par de estudiantes se asustaron un poco pero lo ignoraron y no dijeron nada más.

– Eso pensé – decía Eliécer poniéndose el audífono derecho y seguir escuchando musica que ahora estaba sonando Metallica –

Pocos minutos después fue llegando los demás estudiantes y como era costumbre las primeras horas eran con el profesor que contaba como era su vida antes del segundo impacto, como siempre la representante de la clase una niña llama Hokari Hikari dejaba el chat de aula abierto para que se distrajeran un poco durante esta clase.

Eliécer estaba revisando archivos de NERV desde su computador.

– "Los sistemas operativos de ahora, son más basuras que lo que hacía Microsoft en mi mundo, es demasiado fácil entrar desde aquí" – pensaba divertido Eliécer –

En realidad los archivos decían "Proyecto de Instrumentalización Humana" no decían gran cosa, solo que humano no podía evolucionar según los escritos del Mar Muerto y que gracias a un tercer impacto todos estarían completos.

Estuvo un gran rato leyendo esas ridiculeces hasta que le llego un mensaje que era del chat del salon.

– "¿Qué tenemos aquí?" – se preguntaba Eliécer al ver que alguien le preguntaban a Shinji –

El mensaje decía "Eres piloto Y/N?" por varios segundos no hubo respuesta, pero como era de suponerse Eliécer si lo sabía, espero, espero y cuando ya lo iba a cerrar apareció un Yes, todo el salon se sorprendió y comenzó a hacer escandalo y a preguntarle cosas al pobre joven con el Dilema del Erizo, Eliécer solo se rió por debajo y volteo a ver un compañero de clases que estaba a un lado de Shinji, era un poco más pequeño el cabello color café y unos anteojos, se puso la mano en el mentón en son de pensar un poco y empezó a escribir un poco por el computador.

Eliécer se estaba imaginando que dentro de poco llegaría el compinche de este, Touji.

La mañana se paso muy rápido y como era de suponerse llego el susodicho molesto, Eliécer se levanto de su asiento y se fue escuchando musica, pero ya se lo suponía que era lo que iba a pasar, camino un poco por los pasillos atestados de estudiantes y salio del colegio para ir a la parte trasera y ver a Shinji y a los otros 2, Touji ya había golpeado a Shinji una vez y Eliécer se quito un audífono.

– Espero que con esto se me pase un poco la ira – decía molesto Touji –

– Lo siento nuevo, no es nada personal, es solo que la hermana de Touji ha estado internada en el hospital desde accidente con tu robot – decía el otro haciendo una seña de disculpa y empezando a caminar con el otro –

– ¿Cómo si a mi gustara montarme a esa cosa? – decía en susurro Shinji mientras se limpiaba un poco la sangre que salia un poco de su labio –

Pero no fue lo suficientemente bajo por lo que Touji lo escucho y se fue encima de él una vez más, lo levanto del cuello de la camisa y cuando lo iba a golpear algo le golpeo su brazo y le dolió.

– ¿Pero que demonios..? – preguntaba dolorido Touji –

– Oye, no te metas con los más débiles – decía Eliécer tirando un poco de una piedra que tenía en la mano derecha y la izquierda lo tenía en su bolsillo del pantalón –

– ¿Tu fuiste el que me tiro algo? – preguntaba molesto Touji –

– ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Si ya sabes la respuesta – decía Eliécer levantando una ceja –

– Maldito me las pagaras – decía Touji molesta caminando a su dirección –

Eliécer solo alzo una ceja y tiro la piedra que tenía en la mano con dirección a una ventana y como resultado esta se quebró, pero de la ventana salio la representante del grupo Hikari.

– Oigan ustedes ¿qué sucede ahí abajo? – preguntaba molesta Hikari –

– Nada representante, solo que Touji estaba golpeando a Shinji pero aparte de eso todo bien – decía Eliécer con una sonrisa amigable –

– ¡Touji ven acá ahora mismo! – gritaba molesta Hikari –

Touji solo gruño un poco y se fue caminando pasando a la par de Eliécer y darle una mirada de odio pero Eliécer solo lo ignoro y fue a caminar donde estaba Shinji en el suelo.

– Ikari-san ¿se encuentra bien? – decía Eliécer extendiéndole la mano para levantarlo –

– Si – decía en susurro y aceptando la mano de Eliécer –

Ya de pie se limpio un poco las ropas y volteo a ver a Eliécer, el castaño se dio cuenta de su mirada y lo volteo a ver.

– ¿Qué sucede? – preguntaba confundido el castaño –

– ¿Por qué? – preguntaba Shinji confundido –

– ¿Te preguntas el por qué te ayude, verdad? – preguntaba tranquilo Eliécer mientras recibía una afirmación de la cabeza por parte de Shinji – Es que no me gustan ver que los más fuertes se aprovechen de los demás, ya sea por ira o por cualquier otra cosa. –

Shinji se quedo un rato pensando y viendo a Eliécer.

– ¿Así que no te gusta ah? – preguntaba Eliécer empezando a caminar para el salon –

– ¿Qué...qué dijiste? – preguntaba un poco nervioso Shinji y empezando a caminar y ponerse a la par del castaño –

– Es que te escuche que no te gusta montar en arma multi-propósito definitiva, en otras palabras al EVA-01, o estoy equivocado? – preguntaba Eliécer con una sonrisa –

– ¿Co..cómo sabes eso? – preguntaba sorprendido Shinji –

– Mis padres financiaron una gran parte al EVA-02 en Alemania, ya que por falta de presupuesto se iba a cancelar – decía divertido Eliécer –

– Ya..ya veo – decía un poco cohibido Shinji –

– A propósito, que se siente estar en el EVA? – preguntaba curioso Eliécer –

– Hay un extraño olor en la cabina, olor como ha...sangre, aparte de eso si al EVA lo atacan yo siento el mismo daño aunque no este conectado físicamente pero si nerviosamente – explicaba serio Shinji –

– Como una especie de lazo telepático – decía serio Eliécer –

– Si y es por eso que...– no pudo terminar de hablar Shinji por la interrupción de una peliceleste –

– Ikari-kun hay un llamado desde NERV yo me adelantare – decía mientras empezaba a correr para salir del edificio –

– De nuevo tengo que montar esa cosa – decía asustado Shinji –

Eliécer solo se le quedo viendo un poco a Shinji antes de decir algo.

– Shinji, yo se que te desagrada la idea, pero si no montas la ciudad, no el mundo terminara, solamente no se que decir para esta ocasión, pero si después de esto ocupas hablar sobre ello puedes contar conmigo – decía Eliécer saliendo del edificio justo cuando empezaba una sirena en la ciudad –

Shinji solo se quedo viendo a Eliécer antes de salir corriendo al Geo-frente.

Los edificios una vez más estaban ocultos bajo tierra, los ciudadanos protegidos en zonas de seguridad, en uno de esas estaciones estaban Touji y su amigo.

– De nuevo nos ocultan la información – decía el 4 ojos decepcionado –

– ¿Qué en las noticias no dicen nada? – preguntaba curioso Touji –

– Nada solo los mismos comerciales como la otra vez – decía decepcionado pero cambio su rostro por una de curiosidad – Oye Touji, ¿qué te parece salir de aquí y ver lo que esta sucediendo?

– Estas loco Kensuke, ¿quieres qué nos expulse del colegio? – pregunto sorprendido Touji –

– Vamos hombre salimos de aquí pidiendo permiso para ir al baño, nadie sabrá de nosotros – decía Kensuke convenciendo a Touji –

– Ugh...bien vamos – decía un resignado Touji –

Mientras afuera se podía ver la lucha del EVA-01 con un ángel con forma de molusco y este estaba apaleando al humanoide y en un edificio a lo lejos se podía ver a Eliécer sentado en una silla de terraza y con un refresco en su mano derecha.

– Se nota que tiene que entrenar más – decía Eliécer con una gota detrás de su cabeza viendo como lanzaban por los aires al EVA –

– Bien ya se como termina esto, creo que es hora de chequear como va el progreso – decía Eliécer levantándose del lugar –

Camino un poco en la habitación que vio al principio de la mañana y podía ver que decía 70% y aun lado se podía ver la imagen de una mujer de color azul, cabello un poco largo que no pasaba de los hombros, varias lineas de 0s y 1s pasaban a los lados de esta, con los ojos cerrados, ya tenía una gran parte del cuerpo finalizado, faltaba las manos que estaban a sus costados y de la cintura para abajo, Eliécer solo suspiro y se volteo para salir de nuevo a la terraza y ver al EVA clavándole el cuchillo progresivo al núcleo del ángel y estuvieron así unos minutos hasta que el ángel dejó de moverse o hacer ruido y el EVA quedaba en silencio.

– Parece que ya termino – decía en susurro Eliécer – Spark

Y al lado de Eliécer aparecía un robot del tamaño de un balón de baloncesto, era de color cobalto y en el centro se podía notar que tenía una especie de ojo que parpadeaba al hablar y era de color azul, este estaba flotando, este robot apareció teletransportandose creando un pequeño campo de energía de que lo rodeaba de color dorado.

– Mmm...oh hola, ¿para qué me has llamado? – preguntaba el robot nombrado Spark

– ¿Qué reporte me tienes sobre la estructura de los EVAS? – decía serio Eliécer viendo a Spark –

– Es fascinante su estructura, ya que no son totalmente mecánicos, si no que son el 89,99% al ser humano, es un gran avance para la humanidad si me lo preguntas – decía flotando Spark –

– Interesante, ¿y ya sabemos que papel importante cumple el LCL o el Entry Plug? – preguntaba curioso el castaño científico –

– Claro, el LCL o Link Conection Liquid, sirve para dar oxigeno directamente a los pulmones de los pilotos, aparte de esto es como el caldo primordial de la vida, en otras palabras lo que estaba la tierra en un principio cuando la vida se creo – decía contento Spark – y el Entry Plug es por decirlo el alma del EVA, ya que estos son al ser tan parecidos al humano, ocupan un alma para moverse es ahí donde entra la función de los pilotos. – explicaba Spark –

– Al parecer has estado muy ocupado desde la ultima vez que nos vimos – decía Eliécer sonriendo –

– Ciertamente, pero con la tarea que me has dado de investigar, he encontrado fascinante todo, aparte de esto todavía estamos buscando la explicación del ¿por qué eres así y también del por qué has caído a este mundo? – decía a lo que parecía curiosidad en el tono del Spark –

– Ciertamente mi viejo amigo, pero ahora te tengo otra tarea importante – decía serio Eliécer y llamo la atención del robot – Quiero que investigues el núcleo del ángel que acaban de derrotar y de paso iniciar con los preparativos para EVA-03 cambiar la estructura y que solo yo la pueda manejar nadie más, este te tomara un poco más de tiempo, pero podrás calmar su curiosidad sobre la biología de los ángeles y sus funciones principales, todo esto lo debes hacer sin que te descubran – explicaba serio Eliécer –

– Interesante, me parece que esto va a estar entretenido – decía Spark moviéndose un poco más de la emoción –

– Y ya sabes si no sabes algo ven aquí y me explicas para poder ayudarte – decía tranquilo Eliécer –

– De acuerdo, iré a investigar mmm... – decía Spark desapareciendo dejando una estela dorada por la transportación –

– Bien, ahora mis planes están iniciando sin ningún problema, ahora solo falta que ella este completa y podremos empezar con los demás planes – decía Eliécer entrando de nuevo al departamento y comer algo de la cocina –

Fin del capitulo


	3. Capitulo 2 El EVA rojo y el nuevo negro

Capitulo 2

El EVA rojo y el nuevo negro

Después del ataque de Ramiel, el ángel de forma octaedro la ciudad de Tokyo-3 estaba por ahora en paz, la relación entre Touji y Kensuke con Shinji y Eliécer iba en viendo en popa, todos se llevaban bien, pero Eliécer no siempre estaba con el trío que siempre estaban hablando de cualquier tema, ahora en ciudad fortaleza iba apareciendo el astro rey del cielo, dando así un nuevo día.

Eliécer ya estaba despierto apenas apareció el sol, de hecho no había dormido en la noche haciendo unas modificaciones a su reproductor, ahora sus funciones eran táctiles y aparte de eso se manifestaba en 3D y alrededor del usuario, había puesto una entrada de tarjetas de memoria mucho más grande casi del tamaño de una tarjeta de crédito y aparte de eso creo un nexo inalámbrico con su computadora para estar pendiente del proceso de la IA, estaba cansado pensaba en ir a dormir directamente pero tenía que ir al colegio.

Se fue a bañar con agua bien fría para poder espabilarse, desayuno ligero y fue caminando tranquilamente escuchando Enter Sandman de Metallica, como de costumbre su recorrido fue tranquilo y nada fuera de lo normal, en el trayecto pudo ver a varios alumnos de su secundaria, pero como no conocía a nadie aparte de algunos compañeros de clases siguió su camino, cuando ya había llegado a su salon pudo ver que ya casi estaban todos menos el trío, Eliécer dio un buenos días y se fue a sentar, puso su maletín al lado y vio un rato por la ventana y pudo ver el trío corriendo para no llegar tarde.

Cuando el trío llego, se dieron cuenta que el profesor no llegaba y la representante del salon tampoco estaba, seguro había una junta o algo, Eliécer por primera vez en años, rogó para que no dieran clases ese día.

– Eliécer, ¿por qué todavía no esta el profesor? – preguntaba Touji acercándose le –

– No lo sé – decía Eliécer bostezando –

– Oye, ¿no dormiste bien anoche? – pregunto curioso Kensuke –

– De hecho anoche no dormí – decía Eliécer con cara de cansancio –

– Y ¿por qué no dormiste? – preguntaba preocupado Shinji –

– Estaba modificando mi reproductor, ¿si quieren les enseño las mejoras en la azotea? – preguntaba casi dormido Eliécer –

– Esta bien, pero hay que esperar a Hikari para ver si nos dan clases – decía preocupado Shinji –

– Eso se puede solucionar – decía Eliécer metiendo su mano derecha a la bolsa de su pantalón y sacando algo –

Era una foto, se la enseño a Touji y este tubo una hemorragia nasal, Kensuke estaba viendo la misma foto pero solo tenía un sonrojo y Shinji no se dio cuenta de la foto.

– Oigan llévense a Touji y nos vemos en la azotea – decía en susurro Eliécer mientras guardaba la foto de nuevo –

Kensuke cabeceo y le dio un pequeño codazo a Shinji para llevar a Touji a la azotea y pero justamente cuando los 3 iban a abrir la puerta esta se abrió y era Hikari.

– Ustedes 3, ¿dónde creen que van? – preguntaba molesta la niña con pecas –

– Vamos a llevar a Touji a la enfermería, de un pronto a otro le comenzo a sangrar la nariz, nos vemos – decía Kensuke dando una explicación algo rápida y salir rápido de ahí junto con los otros 2 –

– Raro – decía en sospecha Hikari – Bueno en cualquier caso tenemos tiempo libre, hasta que la junta de profesores termine, así que vamos a estudiar – explicaba Hikari a la clase –

Eliécer ni le dio importancia, la regla que tenía era si no habían clases en el día se iba y si lo había en la tarde se quedaba, así que se levanto de su asiento y se fue caminando hasta llegar a la puerta y abrirla.

– ¿Y tú dónde vas? – preguntaba curiosa la representante de la clase –

– Al baño – decía Eliécer abriendo y cerrando la puerta –

– Raro – volvía a decir Hikari –

El científico comenzo su caminata hasta la azotea, comenzo a subir escaleras hasta que llego a una puerta metálica, la abrió y ahí estaba el trío comentando algo que había dicho Shinji.

– Gracias amigo por llevarnos junto a una cita con Katsuragi-san – decía casi llorando de alegría Touji –

– Que bien, voy a estar por primera vez el "Over the Rainbow" toda una gran ingeniería del siglo pasado – decía emocionado Kensuke –

El científico se acerco por detrás de Kensuke y lo asusto, la víctima dio un grito de niña y salto para un lado, Eliécer, Shinji y Touji se echaron a reír, el aficionado a lo militar los vio molesto al trío y más al castaño.

– Bueno, bueno no es para tanto – se defendía Eliécer aun con una sonrisa en el rostro – y por cierto, ¿de qué están hablando? –

– Es cierto, todavía no te he dicho, Misato-san me dijo que si querías y si tenías tiempo, que si te gustaría ir a un viaje a conocer al porta aviones Over the Rainbow – explicaba Shinji –

– Mmm.. suena interesante, esta bien me apunto y ¿a qué hora nos vamos de viaje? – preguntaba curioso el castaño –

– A las 8 de la mañana tenemos que vernos al frente de la entrada a NERV – decía un poco emocionado Shinji –

– Bueno, ahí estaré, ¿mientras tanto quieren ver las mejoras de mi reproductor? – preguntaba Eliécer –

Y así paso la mañana los 3 jugando con las funciones del reproductor del castaño, compraron algo de la cafetería y comieron mientras seguían contando anécdotas que les habían pasado años atrás, cuando llegaron al salon había algo escrito en el pizarra, que decía "SE SUSPENDEN CLASES POR EL DÍA DE HOY", no había que ser un genio para que Eliécer se pusiera a maldecir en español, por fortuna el trío no sabía español y tampoco querían saber.

El cuarteto fue caminando para sus hogares, en una intersección Touji y Kensuke se fueron a la zona comercial a comprar algo nuevo para el día de mañana, mientras que Shinji y Eliécer se fueron a la otra dirección rumbo a su hogar estuvieron sin hablar, hasta que Shinji le pregunto algo.

– ¿Eliécer-san dónde es que vives? – preguntaba curioso Shinji –

– Pues en ese edificio departamental – señalaba Eliécer a un edificio color blanco –

Shinji siguió el dedo de Eliécer y vio el edificio y luego volteo a ver a Eliécer.

– Ahi vivo yo también – contaba con algo de emoción Shinji –

– Mmm... mira que casualidad y ¿en qué piso vives? – preguntaba Eliécer bostezando –

– Pues en el 4º piso – decía Shinji pensante –

– Estamos en el mismo piso jeje – decía Eliécer cansado –

Siguieron caminando y entraron al elevador fueron a la misma dirección en el pasillo y Shinji se detuvo en una puerta y se despidió de Eliécer, el castaño alzo la mano en forma de despedida y se metió en la puerta de la par.

– Increíble hasta somos vecinos, esto ni yo lo hubiera imaginado – decía sorprendido Eliécer –

Fue caminando directo a su habitación y se tiro a su futon hoy solo quería dormir.

Al día siguiente en un helicóptero se podían ver a 5 personas, 4 jóvenes y una mujer.

– Gracias Katsuragi-san por invitarnos – decía alegre Touji –

– Si gracias Katsuragi-san, este es un momento único para ver el gran portaaviones, la máxima expresión de la ingeniería, claro los EVAS también son la máxima expresión de ingeniería – decía Kensuke grabando todo con la nueva cámara –

– De nada chicos, es que solo no quería viajar sola – decía Misato dando una pequeña sonrisa – Pero lo que me sorprende es verte de nuevo Eliécer-kun – decía un poco sorprendida Misato –

– Ha pasado tiempo desde la ultima vez que nos vimos Misato-san, ¿por cierto por qué no vino la rubia-chan? – preguntaba sonriendo el castaño –

– Ella iba a venir, pero cuando supo por Shinji que ibas a venir, dijo algo acerca de niñatos españoles o algo por estilo – decía Misato dando una risa nerviosa –

– Esta celosa de que yo tengo razón en que los EVAS no necesitan el LCL, pero noo, la muy adulta se enojo toda conmigo que me hecho café en la cabeza, todavía tengo el dolor presente de ese día – decía molesto Eliécer –

– ¿Ya conocías a Misato-san y a la Doctora Akagi? – preguntaba sorprendido Shinji –

– Si en una convención hace un par de años – decía aun molesto Eliécer –

– Y, ¿qué es eso del café en tu cabeza? – preguntaba ahora Touji –

– A bueno, es que todo paso por...– no pudo explicar Eliécer porque Misato lo interrumpía –

– Miren ya vamos a llegar – decía Misato nerviosa –

Todos voltearon a ver y vieron que poco a poco se podía ver el portaaviones y toda una flota de barcos alrededor de este, el helicóptero descendió en el portaaviones y de este bajaron sus ocupantes, todos estaban admirando el portaaviones, pero a Touji la gorra nueva que había comprado se le escapo por una corriente de las aspas del helicóptero, corrió detrás de su gorra y ya casi lo tenía en sus manos pero una zapatilla de color rojo majaba la pobre gorra, Touji dio un grito ahogado y comenzo a subir la vista, Shinji y Kensuke también hacían lo mismo que su amigo, la vista iba de la zapatilla roja a unas piernas blancas, luego a un vestido amarillo que era de tirantes y luego a unos pequeños pechos que sobresalían del vestido y por ultimo una cabellera roja y unos ojos azules.

Pero para la mala/buena suerte del trío una brisa del mar alzo el vestido enseñando las bragas color rojo, del mismo color les quedó sus mejillas derechas de cada uno después de unas cacheteadas que le dio la pelirroja.

– Ese el pequeño precio por la vista – decía la pelirroja en modo prepotente –

– ¿Así? Pues quédate con el cambio – decía Touji bajándose el pantalón y el bóxer que andaba –

La pelirroja se sorprendió y un la cara roja de la ira le dio ahora un golpe con el puño cerrado en la otra mejilla al pobre deportista.

– ¡Pervertido, hentai, depravado! – gritaba la pelirroja molesta –

Misato viendo esto decidió intervenir antes de que el pobre Touji muriese a manos de la pelirroja.

– Tanto tiempo Asuka – decía Misato con una sonrisa –

– Misato, hace tiempo que no te veo – decía Asuka caminando con una sonrisa hacía Misato –

– Parece que no has cambiado que no – decía Misato aun con una sonrisa –

– Claro que si he cambiado, ahora mis pechos son más grandes, soy toda una mujer ahora – decía Asuka orgullosa poniéndose un brazo debajo de sus pechos – Ahora más importante, ¿quién de estos 3 es el tercer niño?

– Esto...– decía Shinji nervioso –

Asuka volteo a ver y vio a Shinji y camino y puso su rostro muy cerca para el gusto de Shinji.

– ¿Qué este es el niño que ha derrotado a 2 ángeles solo? – preguntaba molesta Asuka – No es más que un mequetrefe – decía Asuka decepcionada –

– Asuka el no es...– no pudo terminar de hablar por una llamada al celular – Aquí Katsuragi

– Pero si es Ikari Shinji, el piloto que subió por primera vez y venció un ángel sin experiencia – decía un sujeto acercándose con camisa blanca, cabello castaño con una cola de caballo y una barba sin afeitar de 3 días, con pantalón café oscuro y zapatos negros –

– ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? – preguntaba sorprendido Shiji –

– En todas las bases de NERV saben de ti, eres una leyenda – decía el sujeto con una sonrisa – por cierto mi nombre es Rouji Kaji –

– Kaji – llama Asuka con voz de colegiala – Pero yo soy mejor que esa basura de allí –

Mientras todo eso pasaba Eliécer estaba algo alejado del grupo y estaba leyendo un mensaje que le había enviado Spark, según su informe el EVA-03 todavía no estaba listo, pero le tenía una sorpresa, que por lo pronto dentro de 2 días iba a llegar a la casa para dar el informe en persona, Eliécer movió su mano derecha y cerro la carta virtual, luego movió su mano al lado derecho y los iconos dieron un giro, luego Eliécer eligió uno otro icono, tenía un signo de musica, lo toco y este abrió un reproductor, la lista no era tan grande, ya que gracias al segundo impacto la mayoría de bandas que escuchaba en su mundo había desaparecido, pero no sabía porque pero desde hace unas noches, se le venían a su cabeza canciones que nunca antes ha escuchado.

Por eso había creado otra maquina que atrapaba esas canciones de su mente y las descargaba a su computadora en casa, no le tenía nombre, pero por alguna razón le recordaba un anime que veía de niño en su mundo Doraemon un gato azul que tenía miles de inventos, el podría decirse que es igual, nada más que el los tiene que hacer.

Estaba tan concentrado en sus recuerdos y viendo las canciones que hace días estaban en su mente que no se dio cuenta de una pelirroja que se puso al lado suyo.

– Se ve interezante eso – decía curiosa Asuka –

Eliécer salió de sus recuerdos y volteo a ver a su lado derecho, la reconocido era Sōryū Asuka Langley, luego volteo a ver a la lista de musica y toco una canción nueva, era Sky is Over de Serj Tankian, ni sabía quien era pero le gustaba esa la canción.

Luego de eso minimizo la pantalla y guardo su reproductor, se quito un audífono y volteo a ver de nuevo Asuka.

– Por lo que puedo notar eres de Alemania, ¿cierto? – decía serio Eliécer –

– Já por lo menos alguien si sabe algo de cultura – decía con una pequeña sonrisa la alemana – Y bien a todo esto, ¿quién eres? –

– Me llamo Eliécer Jiménez – decía cansado el castaño –

– Entonces no eres Japones, ¿eres de España o algo? – preguntaba curiosa Asuka –

– Digamos – decía serio Eliécer – Si me permites voy hablar con Misato-san sobre algo – decía alejándose Eliécer –

Mientras Misato estaba terminando de hablar y se veía cansada, eran muchas cosas que estaban pasando en tan poco tiempo, ahora tenía que hablar con Eliécer sobre un asunto serio, se dio la vuelta y lo vio hablar con Asuka y luego acercarse donde estaba ella, mientras se podía ver a una alemana gritarle y decirle un par de cosas en alemán, Eliécer se acerco y le iba a preguntar algo pero no le dejó tenía que hablar ella.

– Eliécer-kun, tengo que preguntarte algo – decía seria Misato –

– Dispara – dijo serio Eliécer –

– Pronto vamos a tener el EVA-04 en NERV, así que tendremos más ventajas contra los ángeles – decía serio Misato –

– Ajá, pero ¿eso que tiene que ver conmigo? – preguntaba confundido el científico –

– A eso iba, bueno...según el Instituto Marduk tu eres el 4º niño para pilotear al EVA-04, así que yo como la Capitana Misato Katsuragi, te pregunto, ¿deseas pilotear, para proteger la humanidad de los ataques de los Ángeles? – preguntaba seria Misato –

Eliécer se sorprendió un poco, luego pensó un poco y se sorprendió más por lo que pensó.

– "Así que esta era tu sorpresa Spark" – pensaba sorprendido – "Pero ahora si acepto ahora, no tendré beneficios, por lo tanto" No acepto – decía serio Eliécer –

Todos se sorprendieron primero por lo que había dicho Misato, pero ahora tenían las bocas abiertas por la respuesta de Eliécer, Misato estaba más sorprendida por esa respuesta, no tenía habla, hasta que una alemana le grito.

– ¿Estás loco? – gritaba molesta Asuka – Es para la gente elite poder salvar a los de la clase baja y ¿no aceptas? –

– Cierra el pico alemana, no estoy hablando contigo – decía molesto Eliécer –

– ¿Qué dijiste? – oficialmente ya estaba furiosa la pelirroja –

– Misato, no acepto hasta hablar con el Comandante y hacer un contrato – decía serio el científico –

Ahora si Misato, Shinji y Kaji estaban más sorprendidos, no había nadie que pudiera hablar con el comandante sobre un trato o algo, ellos sabían que los pilotos eran meramente reemplazables, hasta que Misato volvió hablar.

– ¿Sabes que podemos conseguir otro no es así? – decía recuperando poco la seriedad –

– Jejeje...JAJAJAJA – reía abiertamente Eliécer todos pensaba que estaba loco pero para de reír pero todavía tenía una sonrisa – Eso es mentira, porque si me escogieron es porque yo y solamente yo, puedo pilotear a ese robot, así que no les queda de otra que hacer las cosas a mi manera, así que por el momento me voy al comedor tengo hambre, buen día – decía Eliécer empezando a caminar con dirección al comedor –

Ahora Misato estaba sudando frío, Eliécer tenía razón sobre eso, el los tenía bailando en su musica, no había de otra, así que lo único que hizo fue suspirar por la derrota y seguir a Eliécer a comer.

El resto hizo lo mismo y cuando llegaron al ascensor se podía ver a Eliécer tarareando algo y esperando que las puertas se abrieran, cuando se abrieron, todos iban a meterse pero el primero fue Eliécer y se dio la vuelta, luego levanto su mano izquierda en señal de que se detuvieran todos hicieron caso, este tenía los ojos cerrados y con la derecha apretó un botón y se cerro las puertas y comenzo a moverse el ascensor poco a poco y Eliécer dijo algo antes de desaparecer.

– Quiero mi descenso en tranquilidad, se esperan hasta la otra – decía aun con los ojos cerrados y con una sonrisa –

No faltaba decir que el resto estaba molesto por esa acción del científico, Eliécer ya había llegado al comedor y le dieron un plato, arroz con pescado, una cucharada de frijoles negros y listo, para acompañar tenía un vaso de fresco de fresa, era mejor que nada, así que empezó a comer, minutos después apareció el grupo malhumorado ya que todos se habían metido al ascensor sin medir las consecuencias y vieron a Eliécer comiendo tranquilo, es más ya estaba terminando, levanto su bandeja y la dejo donde se podían ver otras bandejas y se fue del lugar.

– Parece ser que no habla mucho – decía curioso Kaji –

– No es eso, el es un científico y como tal todos son raros – decía Touji riendo –

– Pero hay que decir que el científico raro tiene muchos buenos inventos, ¿no te recuerdas la consola que nos regalo la vez pasada? – decía Kensuke emocionado –

– ¿Ahh te refieres a al Xbox 360? Si es muy buena consola, mejor que esa que venden los comerciales – decía Touji alegre –

– Oigan par de chiflados, ¿acaso el es científico o algo? – preguntaba curiosa Asuka –

– Si, es más el ya se graduó de la Universidad hace como...2 años o más – decía Shinji pensante –

– ¿Qué ese payaso se graduó más joven que yo? – preguntaba molesta Asuka – Seguro fue en una universidad mediocre –

– Si Harvart es mediocre, no sé como sea la tuya Asuka – decía una sonriente Misato –

Asuka solo la vio molesta y se fue por el mismo camino que había tomado el castaño.

– Parece que herí su orgullo, bueeno que más da es hora de comer – decía contenta Misato –

Mientras Eliécer estaba en una baranda del portaaviones, estaba escuchando musica tranquilo, mientras revisaba como iba su mayor creación, estaba a solo 5% de terminar, tenía puesta sus esperanza en esa IA, para poder regresar a su mundo y otras de sus preguntas que le rondaban en su cabeza, esta tan concentrado que se asusto cuando alguien le tomo por el cuello de la camisa café que llevaba puesta, se dio la vuelta y pudo ver que Asuka lo estaba arrastrando.

– "Mientras no me tire en una aspa o una turbina de un avión encendido todo esta bien" – decía sin prestar mucha atención y siguió escuchando musica –

Se detuvieron en una parte del portaaviones que estaba siendo cubierto por una capa grande de color gris, Eliécer se puso de pie se quito los audífonos y vio a la pelirroja.

– Ven – ordenaba la alemana –

Eliécer la siguió y se metió debajo de la capa para ver a un ser rojo, con partes anaranjadas, 4 ojos color verdes y estaba sumergido en algo anaranjado o morado ya que la oscuridad no lo dejaba ver bien.

– Este es el mayor logro, en comparación de las unidades 00 y 01 que son prototipo y de pruebas respectivamente, mi bella unidad 02 es el primer EVA del mundo que es de reproducción en masa es decir la primera unidad para ser distribuida, no tiene los mismos errores que los otros – decía orgullosa la alemana –

– Ajá y... ¿eso me tiene que importar o darte algún merito o algo? – decía serio Eliécer –

– ¿Qué dices? – preguntaba molesta Asuka –

– De todas maneras, esta es la unidad que se hizo en Alemania, según no mal recuerdo, mi familia financio más de la mitad en esta unidad – decía Eliécer dando un par de patadas en la cabeza de la unidad –

– No lo toques, además ¿qué es eso que estas diciendo? – preguntaba molesta Asuka –

– ¿Qué aparte de orgullosa eres sorda o que? – preguntaba sarcástico Eliécer – Te dije que mi familia tiene propiedad sobre este EVA, pero si quieres te lo regalo, es bien sabido que la gente como tú, son felices con la beneficencia, un pequeño regalo, si no me molestas más me tengo que ir – decía serio Eliécer empezando a salir de la capa –

Asuka estaba tan molesta, no solo se había burlado de su preciosa unidad, sino que pisoteo y se burlo de su orgullo y de ella.

– Maldito, me las pagarás nadie se burla de mi,¡Nadie! – gritaba molesta Asuka –

– ¿Así? Pues yo soy primero já, además aquí esta Shinji el quería hablar contigo – decía la cabeza de Eliécer que se había asomado – Bien Shinji ya sabes, si ella te dice algo, solo le alzas el vestido y sal corriendo así te cobras por lo que te haya dicho – decía riendo Eliécer y empezando a alejarse de ahí –

Shinji estaba rojo por vergüenza y Asuka estaba roja como su cabello por la furia.

Eliécer sabía que en cualquier momento iba a atacar el ángel con forma de ballena gigante y no tuvo que esperar mucho ya que apareció destruyendo uno de los barcos de la flota, así que Eliécer fue caminando tranquilamente y tomo el mismo helicóptero con que había llegado y lo encendió y conecto su reproductor a la computadora central de la nave.

– Yo sabía que si metía programas de cualquier vehículo aquí me iba ser mucho más fácil, es que si soy todo un genio ¡kukuku! – se reía de forma orgullosa Eliécer –

Pronto el helicóptero se elevó y se alejo de ahí, estuvo volando por un rato y Eliécer solo estaba disfrutando de su viaje escuchando ahora Higway to Hell de AC/DC, hasta que vio por el rabillo del ojo un jet color negro pasándolo de cerca, sabía que era Kaji que estaba huyendo del lugar, ya el científico sabía como iba a terminar esta lucha.

Mientras que en una oficina oscura se podían ver 2 sujetos, uno vestido casi en su totalidad de negro, solo sus guantes blancos y su camisa por debajo de su chaleco color rojo estaba sentado con sus manos juntas tapando su boca y su fiel lacayo con traje color mostaza y cabello gris.

– Fuyutsuki, ¿dentro de cuánto va llegar la unidad 04 desde los Estados Unidos? – preguntaba el comandante de NERV en su pose marca registrada –

– Mañana sobre a esta hora ya debería de estar aquí en el Geo-frente – decía el sub-comandante –

– Excelente, parece que el escenario cambio un poco, pero me es más beneficioso para mi que para SELEE – decía serio Gendou –

Mientras que en un jet de grandes escalas estaba transportando a un gigantesco EVA de color negro, en sus hombros una armadura que se dividía en 3 capas, en el pecho la armadura se podía ver que sobresalían relieves y en centro se hacía una forma de V pero volteada y afuera de esa se podía ver su relieves en cada lado que veían para el centro de la V y su cabeza se podía ver el visor de los ojos color anaranjado oscuro, en su boca se notaba algo color blanco, a los lados de la boca había 2 tragadores de aire de gran tamaño y en la parte superior de su cabeza se podía ver una gran porción que sobresalía en el centro tipo una una llama y a los lados varias formas de siluetas de llamas más pequeñas y habían 2 pedazos metal que se asemejaban a sus orejas puntiagudas pero las puntas estaban viendo para atrás y en comparación con los demás EVAS que se veían escuálidos sin mucha masa corporal este se veía musculoso como si fuese un soldado.

Pero si uno notaba más de cerca se podía ver un punto azul cobalto que estaba escondido en uno de los hoyos que tenían sus trapecios que parecía un jet pack, en el hoyo derecho se podía ver a Spark descansando y esperando llegar al lado de su creador.

Fin del capitulo


	4. Capitulo 3 División de ser

Capitulo 3

División de ser, uno nuevo viene de camino

En una habitación se podía ver a una persona durmiendo en su cómoda cama, en su rostro se veía la tranquilidad, pero esa tranquilidad fue rota por la alarma del despertador, movió su mano derecha buscando dicho objeto cuando lo encontró lo apago, luego se levanto sentándose en la cama, dio un bostezo y se rascaba un rojo, volteo a ver el reloj y eran las 6:30 de la mañana, se levanto agarro una pequeña toalla y se lo puso al hombro, luego deslizo la puerta y fue directo al baño, paso por la cocina y se podía ver unas cuantas latas de cerveza marca Yabizu, dio un suspiro y siguió su rumbo abrió la llave y se mojo la cara un par de veces agarro una jarra y el cepillo de dientes, le unto la pasta y se los lavo, luego se enjuago y puso las cosas en su lugar, fue de nuevo a su habitación y se cambio por el uniforme, fue a la cocina y comenzo a preparar el desayuno y de paso su almuerzo.

Estaba tarareando mientras cocinaba hasta que se acerco su compañera de piso y fue directo al refrigerador saco una nueva lata de cerveza, se sentó en la meza y la abrió luego bebió unos largos tragos hasta que dio un pequeño grito.

– ¡No hay nada mejor que tomar una cerveza por la mañana para sentirse viva! – gritaba emocionada Misato –

– Misato-san, ¿no cree qué es muy temprano para estar bebiendo? – preguntaba Shinji dejando en la meza el desayuno de su tutora que era unas tostadas, café y unos huevos fritos –

– Para nada Shinji-kun, ya estoy acostumbrada a esto – decía Misato tranquila viendo sentarse a Shinji al frente de ella con el mismo desayuno pero sin café –

– Bueno si tu lo dices – decía en susurro el muchacho –

Desayunaron en silencio que era acostumbrado desde que el pelicafé había llegado, pero un grito de Misato interrumpió el acostumbrado silencio.

– ¡Maldita sea ya es muy tarde! – terminaba de gritar y comenzaba a comer lo más rápido posible –

– ¿Tenías que llegar temprano hoy Misato-san? – preguntaba sereno y curioso Shinji –

– Si hoy tenía que llegar temprano, pero ya voy tarde, nos vemos en la tarde Shinji-kun pórtate bien la escuela – decía ya cerrando la puerta la pelivioleta –

Shinji solo termino de recoger los platos sucios y los lavo, le dejó la comida al pequeño Pen-pen para cuando se despertara, busco su maletín que estaba en su habitación, luego abrió la puerta de la entrada y la cerró, camino hasta la puerta del departamento de la par, toco varías veces el timbre pero nadie salio o respondió.

– Seguro ya se adelanto – susurraba pensante Shinji –

Y se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar para ir a la secundaria, en el trayecto se puso los audífonos de su SDAT y siguió su camino, en el trascurso de su recorrido tranquilo, se topó a sus amigos Touji y Kensuke y les pregunto por Eliécer si lo habían visto, pero estos dijeron que no y se fueron juntos hablando de cualquier tema, ya cuando llegaron a la entrada de la secundaria se cambiaron sus zapatos por las uwabaki, siguieron su camino hasta entrar en el salon, vieron que habían más estudiantes y se pusieron hablar un poco más.

– Espero que no veamos más a la Demonio – decía molesto Touji –

– Es cierto, pero es una lastima que el pobre de Shinji la tenga que ver en su trabajo – decía con una sonrisa de consideración –

– Pero no estamos seguros que la vaya a ver siempre en el trabajo – decía asustado Shinji –

En eso la puerta del salón se abre y era el profesor Okasaki, entonces Hikari se puso de pie y dio las mismas ordenes de todos los días.

– Bien estudiantes, hoy tenemos un alumno nuevo espero que sean amables – decía cansado el viejo profesor –

Pronto la puerta de nuevo se abrió y Touji, Kensuke y Shinji estaban sorprendidos por lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, al frente del salon una persona estaba escribiendo su nombre en cursiva hasta que termino y se volteo para ver a lo alumnos.

– Me llamo Sōryū Asuka Langley, un gusto en conocerlos – decía con una sonrisa –

De pronto los jóvenes del aula, empezaron hablar, diciendo que era muy bonita , que se veía simpática y demás cosas, pero pararon de pronto al ver la puerta del salon abrirse abruptamente y en el marco de la puerta se podía ver un castaño sudando, dando grandes bocanadas de aire y algo despeinado.

– Sen...sei lo...sien..to por..llegar tarde..– apenas podía hablar Eliécer con una mano en su pecho y agachándose un poco –

De pronto todo el salon estallo de risa por esa llegada, pero hubo dos personas que no reían, uno era el Sensei que estaba hablando de nuevo sobre como era las cosas antes del segundo impacto y la otra persona era una pelirroja que ya estaba molesta.

– ¡¿Tú que haces aquí? – gritaba molesta Asuka –

El científico solo camino pasando a la par de la pelirroja e ignorándola aun estaba tomando aire, pero algo sujeto su brazo derecho y el volteo a ver.

– ¡No me ignores! – decía furiosa la pelirroja –

El castaño normalizo su respiración y se le quedo viendo, esto a la pelirroja le estaba molestando más iba a decir algo pero el castaño hablo primero.

– No me interesa lo que tengas que decir y suéltame estoy de muy mal humor para hablar – decía soltándose del agarre de la pelirroja y se fue a sentar –

Todos aun estaban ocupados riendo por lo que no notaron la discusión.

Shinji por otro lado ya estaba temiendo lo peor para su integridad física, al saber que la alemana iba a estar siempre con él.

Cuando ya era la mitad de la mañana sonó los comunicadores del colegio.

– El estudiante Jiménez Eliécer favor pasar a la dirección, repito Jiménez Eliécer pasar a la dirección – decía terminando el mensaje el comunicador –

Shinji se sorprendido ya que su amigo no había hecho algo, pero al voltear a verlo vio que ponía una cara de tranquilidad y dijo algo bajo, pero no lo suficiente.

– Desde buena hora ya me están molestando – decía bajo Eliécer recoger sus cosas y salir del salón –

Todos se le quedaron viendo, pero después seguía la clase hasta que 3 celulares sonaron todos voltearon a ver de nuevo a Ayanami, Shinji y a la nueva Asuka.

Los 3 contestaron y se levantaron de sus asientos y recogieron sus cosas y salieron del salon, en el camino iban en silencio, hasta que Shinji le pregunto algo a Rei.

– Ayanami, ¿cómo crees que sea el nuevo ángel? – preguntaba nervioso Shinji –

Esta solo lo vio por unos momentos y siguió su camino, así que Shinji dio un suspiro de derrota, a la salida vieron el auto de NERV y los 3 entraron y el vehículo se movió a gran velocidad.

Cuando ya llegaron a NERV y donde estaba Misato esta estaba bastante seria.

– Bien niños las MAGIS han detectado un patrón azul el océano Pacifico se acerca a gran velocidad dentro de unas horas llegara a las costas del antiguo Tokyo – decía seria Misato –

– ¿Quiénes van a ir a luchar mayor? – decía Rei serena y tranquila –

– Van a ir Asuka y Shinji-kun – decía sería Misato –

– ¿Por qué este llorón va ir? – preguntaba molesta Asuka – Yo sola puedo encargarme de ese ángel

– ¡No! Van a ir los 2, no sabemos como pueda ser esta ángel, enviaría a la unidad 00 pero todavía se esta siendo reparado – explicaba la mayor molesta – Y es una orden –

– ¿Pero no es cierto que ya está aquí la unidad 04? – preguntaba curioso Shinji –

– Si, pero en estos momentos esta teniendo unas cuantas pruebas y por lo que tengo entendido no tenemos piloto, así que no se puede usar – explicaba tranquila Misato – Bien vayan a cambiarse niños –

Después de que Asuka y Shinji se pusieran sus Plug Suite salieron y montaron a sus EVAS, para luego ser llevador por avión hasta la costa de Tokyo, el viaje duro 30 min luego los soltaron y estos aterrizaron en la costa, se podía ver unos edificios cubiertos hasta la mitad por el aumento de los mares, alrededor se podía ver unos bosques y a lejos unas colinas con plantaciones de algo, pronto unos carros se acercaron para darles el cable de energía a los EVAS, estos lo conectaron a sus espaldas y le dieron unas armas, a Shinji le dieron una ametralladora y a Asuka le dieron una lanza, estaban en posición y desde el cuartel de NERV estaban todos esperando la llegada del ángel, el comandante y su patiño estaban en lo alto del mando, viendo en la pantalla principal a los EVAS y al océano.

Unos minutos después se podía ver como una algo hacia olas en el océano y se acercaba poco a poco, los EVAS se prepararon.

Del agua salio el séptimo ángel, tiene una apariencia vagamente humana, con una cara similar al símbolo del Yin Yang, posee un par de garras afiladas y era de color morado oscuro.

– Llorón cúbreme – fue lo único que dijo Asuka antes de salir corriendo –

Shinji solo le hizo caso y comenzo a disparar, mientas que Asuka corría el ángel solo estaba viendo, Asuka salto a un edificio luego a otro y dio un gran salto cayendo en picada poniendo la lanza detrás de ella para luego dar un golpe verticalmente que partió en 2 al ángel.

En el mando todos estaban sorprendidos de ese ángel que no había atacado.

– Eso fue fácil – decía Misato sorprendida.

– ¿Vez llorón? Así es como debe ser una lucha, elegante y sin desperdicios – decía Asuka mientras que su EVA se ponía en una pose arrogante –

Pero lo que no vio después la alemana era que el ángel de sus partes separadas salían lo que le hacía falta de su cuerpo, a una gran velocidad se reconstruyo y ahora se había dividido, ahora uno era de color anaranjado con negro con el núcleo en el centro de su pecho y el otro era blanco con negro.

El blanco agarro la pierna derecha del EVA rojo y lo azoto varias veces contra el suelo, el cable de energía se soltaba poco a poco en cada azote hasta que no pudo más y salio volando, mientras que la otra mitad iba al ataque del EVA morado y este comenzó a disparar pero no le hacía ninguna daño llego demasiado rápido para el gusto del piloto de la unidad de pruebas y este lo golpeo varías veces en tórax y corto el cable de energía para luego alzar al EVA y mandarlo volar estrellándose en los campos de cultivo su cabeza estaba hundida en la tierra y lo único visible era sus piernas, para la alemana su destino no cambio mucho al de su compañero de lucha, solo que esta cayo en el mar en aguas pocas profundas.

En un cuarto varias personas estaban viendo el vídeo de esa derrota, en la habitación estaban Misato, Shinji, Asuka, Kaji Ritsuko y Fuyutsuki, este ultimo molesto.

– Esto es imperdonable, ¿por qué pilotean EVAS ustedes? – preguntaba molesto el viejo profesor –

– Porque ¿somos los mejores? – decía Asuka como pregunta –

El lacayo de Gendou azoto la mesa con las palmas de las manos molesto.

– ¡NO! – gritaba – Es para derrotar a los ángeles y lo que ustedes chiquillos hicieron afuera fue hacer el ridículo, deberían darles vergüenza – decía saliendo de la habitación molesto el profesor –

– ¿Y qué paso con el ángel? – preguntaba en ese momento Shinji –

– Los de la ONU mandaron una mina N2 que por suerte le afecto, en este momento se este recuperando del ataque, por lo que nos dieron un poco más de tiempo – decía Kaji con una sonrisa – Para ser más exactos una semana más de tiempo –

Mientras todo eso sucedía en un cuarto oscuro se podían ver 2 figuras, una más pequeña que la otra y estaban hablando.

– He dicho que eres reemplazable, cualquiera pude subirse a ese EVA – decía serio la figura que estaba sentada con las manos entrelazadas a la altura de boca –

– Pues no lo creo, ya la doctora ha dicho que soy el único para manejar al 04, por lo tanto yo le haré los cambios que se me de la gana – decía serio la otra figura –

– No eres nadie niño, solo porque eres un científico o un genio no quiere decir que hagamos las cosas a tu modo, Jiménez Eliécer – decía la figura ya molesta –

– Por si no te has dado cuenta, Ikari Gendou tu hiciste un contrato, yo lo firme y en él decía que yo puedo hacer los cambios que yo quiera en el EVA, por lo tanto he iniciado los cambios – decía serio Eliécer – Por lo tanto, a como dice un personaje de una caricatura gringa "Te tengo de las pelotas" – decía con una sonrisa arrogante el científico –

– Puedo hacer cambiar ese contrato en cualquier momento o mejor aun anular el contrato – decía molesto Gendou bajando sus manos –

– Y yo puedo hacer chasquear mi dedos y así de rápido ese EVA sale de este sitio para llevarlo a España, seguro los de la Eurozona estarían muy contentos y satisfechos por tener un EVA a su mando y mejor aún un EVA mejor que los que tiene NERV, así que yo gano de cualquier manera, Jaque mate – decía sonriendo triunfante el científico – Si mi disculpa pequeño saltamontes, voy a regresar a mi trabajo que ya llevo casi todo él día y quiero tomar lo que me queda de la tarde para seguir con las modificaciones –

Eliécer se levanto de su asiento y salio de ahí caminando tranquilo, cuando llego la puerta esta se abrió y del otro lado estaba Fuyutsuki.

– Buenas tardes – decía Eliécer dando una pequeña reverencia antes de salir de la habitación –

Fuyutsuki solo hizo un gesto y se fue caminando hasta ponerse a la par del comandante.

– ¿Cuanto has escuchado? – preguntaba serio Gendou –

– No mucho, pero debería decir que aun eres malo para los regateos, "pequeño saltamontes" – decía Fuyutsuki con una pequeña sonrisa –

Gendou solo movió un poco los ojos y vio de reojo a su patiño y este al estar tantos años acompañando a Ikari sabía bien que la broma no le había gustado así que dio una reverencia y se retiro.

Mientras en los corredores se podía ver a un Eliécer caminando tranquilo para la bahía numero 0444 donde ahí estaba la unidad 04 haciéndose modificaciones, paso cerca de varias bahías y en ellas se podían ver las unidades 00 siendo reparada y dándole otro color al gigante, a la 01 siendo reparada de su cuerno roto por la derrota de hace unas horas y la unidad 02 siendo cambiada por unas placas de sus hombros y cabeza por otro, cuando llego a su EVA no había ningún alma solo estaba él y varias piezas en montacargas.

El científico vio sin el casco en la cabeza y los ojos eran de color anaranjados y no mostraba ninguna sonrisa, pero si se veía la piel de color morena y que se veía como chamuscada, así que siguió caminando y se monto en un carro para que lo levantara y lo llego al centro de su pecho que no tenía la armadura, ahí estaba el núcleo y varios conductos sueltos.

– Bien veamos, según este plano que facilitaron este conducto y ese otro es para dar energía a la cabina, esos otros es para dar energía al EVA y esos otros es para refrigerar el núcleo – decía viendo el plano que tenía al frente y luego lo bajo – ¿Y esos otros para que son? –

– Esos son para lo que planeas – decía una voz metálica detrás de él –

– Ya veo, entonces Spark esos conductos son para el futuro plan, excelente – decía Eliécer tocando los ductos con la mano derecha – Y ¿ya tienes todos los preparativos para la cabina? –

– Efectivamente ya todos los preparativos están siendo preparados nada más falta un par de detalles para finalizar y para luego dar inicio al montaje a la nueva cabina – decía Spark emocionado –

– Perfecto, perfecto por ahora quiero que supervises personalmente los preparativos y sobre la armadura ¿has hecho lo del campo de energía? – preguntaba curioso Eliécer viendo a su creación –

– Mmm... oh cierto el campo de energía de la armadura esta en proceso, pero según mis pronósticos se terminara en unos cuantos días, si eso es todo me retiro a supervisar mmm... – decía Spark volando y dejando una pequeña estela color cobalto detrás de él –

El científico bajo de la plataforma y comenzo a caminar para ver los otros planos que estaban en una mesa cerca, los vio y comenzo a correr un programa de simulación en su reproductor/computadora, según el pronostico sería de un 100% sin fallas eso era un buen numero, de hecho era un grandioso numero.

– Así que seguiste con esta locura – decía una voz femenina detrás de él –

– No es una locura, es ciencia solo estoy mejorando a ese pequeño para que sea lo mejor en combate, Akagi-san – decía el científico aun viendo la simulación y dando varios comandos para que simulara el programa en varías situaciones de riegos –

– Claro que es una locura, un EVA no podría moverse si no tiene el contacto nervioso, por lo tanto si tu sincronización con el EVA es 0 este no se moverá – decía serio la rubia –

– No necesariamente, mi sincronización con el EVA va ser de 100% incluso más, pero no es necesario sentir los golpes que reciba al EVA en uno mismo, al mi parecer es una estupidez de su parte crear un sistema de doble filo – decía Eliécer moviendo un par de apuntes de lugar –

– Es imposible, sin ese sistema no serás un buen piloto – decía molesta Ritsuko –

– Según tengo entendido, el EVA es un ente vivo eso ya lo comprobé, también que es supuestamente el piloto es el alma del EVA para poder moverse, pero creo que esa teoría es absurda porque según he investigado hay un sustituto del pilo llamado Dummy System, por lo tanto esa teoría se descarta y si me disculpa tengo trabajo que hacer, no como usted que se pasea por todo NERV – decía serio el científico –

Ritsuko solo estaba viendo como el joven estaba moviendo todas las placas del EVA del lugar para llevarlos a fundir para hacer una armadura, esto lo molestaba a ella demasiado no era la primera vez que la enfurecía, en aquella ocasión fue lo mismo cuando mostró ese pequeño robot con pensamiento propio y le dieron el primer lugar en esa convención y luego decirle eso que los EVAS no ocupan el LCL y la trató como niña era imperdonable, por lo tanto le tiro lo que ella tenía a mano, un vaso de café caliente que fue dirigido a su entrepierna.

En la noche Eliécer había llegado a su piso, vio por las luces que el departamento de Misato estaban todavía despiertos, pero no hizo nada y siguió a en su camino, abrió la puerta y fue a la refrigerador la abrió y saco una botella grande de jugo de naranja y tomo de la botella directamente.

– Que modales tienes, jefe – decía una voz femenina –

El científico escupió un poco del liquido y volteo a ver a la habitación de alado y la vio ella, en un proyector pequeño del tamaño un vaso, ella estaba con los brazos cruzados y con una pequeña sonrisa, estaba impresionado se acerco hasta estar junto a ella, la proyección de ella era del tamaño de 25 cm de alto y aun no le salia la voz.

– ¿Qué sucede te comieron la lengua los gatos? – preguntaba en tono de broma la pequeña –

– No, no es eso – decía el científico – Es solo que estoy impresionado de ver que al fin estas terminada. –

– No nada de que impresionarse, según mis datos has tomado mucho tiempo de tu vida para poder crearme, pero aun no tengo nombre jefe – decía la mujer esperando ser bautizada –

Eliécer se puso a pensar y cerró los ojos por un momento, se estaba concentrando para un nombre bueno, pero de pronto le dolió la cabeza y unas imágenes vinieron a su mente, nunca las había visto eran de un lugar amplio con muchas personas, había mucho ruido en el ambiente al frente de el estaba un monitor de pantalla plana y en ella se veía la imagen de la misma mujer y abajo se podían leer unas letras en español y había un nombre.

– Jefe, ¿estás bien? – preguntaba preocupada la mujer –

– Si, si es solo que aveces me pasa, me viene un dolor de cabeza y muchas imágenes vienen a mi mente, pero estaré bien Cortana – decía Eliécer agarrándose con una mano la cabeza –

– Cortana.. – decía en susurro pensante la pequeña – Me gusta como suena –

– Me parece bien, pero quiero que me hagas un favor – decía Eliécer bastante serio y recuperándose completamente del dolor –

– Claro, ¿en que te puedo ayudar Eliécer? – preguntaba curiosa Cortana –

– Quiero que inicies el protocolo D-4785 y comienza a investigar los recuerdos que te he dado y del ¿cómo y por qué estoy aquí? Y también que son las imágenes o recuerdos que no he hecho y que llegan a mi mente al interactuar con ciertas cosas, es tu máxima prioridad – explicaba serio el castaño –

– Iniciando protocolo D-4785, espera una semana y por favor, no me interrumpas mientras tengo los resultados – decía seria Cortana con una mano en la frente y desapareciendo en el holograma –

En los 5 días siguientes en la bahía 0448 se podían ver a Eliécer y a Spark trabajando en los sistemas nerviosos, motrices, en el escudo de energía y en la armadura del EVA-04 sin descansar para tener terminado el EVA.

Al 5 día en la tarde Eliécer se dio un descanso y fue a su hogar a dormir un poco, ya llegando a su piso en el edificio vio a 3 jóvenes que se les parecía conocidos se les acerco y los saludo.

– Hola chicos, ¿qué hacen aquí? – saludaba y preguntaba curioso el científico –

– Ha, hola Eliécer, solo vinimos a visitar a Shinji – dijeron Touji y Kensuke al mismo tiempo –

– Y yo a Asuka – decía seria Hikari – ¿Y tú que haces aquí y por qué has faltado esta semana al colegio? –

– Mmm...ya, pues yo vivo en el departamento contiguo al de Shinji – contaba el científico – Y esta semana he faltado por estar...– no terminaba de explicar porque una puerta se abrí y revelo a un par de jóvenes –

Eran Asuka y Shinji pero estaban vestidos igual, con un leotardo negro, un camisón azul claro y los calcetines del mismo color.

– Hola chicos – decía el par al mismo tiempo –

Todos estaban sorprendidos por ver el par vestidos igual y hablar al mismo tiempo.

– Shinji...nos has traicionado – decía Touji decepcionado –

– No es lo que piensan es que Misato nos puso a dormir, comer y a vivir juntos – respondían al mismo tiempo el par –

– Es viviendo en el pecado ustedes 2 – decía Hikari con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas –

– Entonces si era cierto lo que me había dicho Ritsuko – decía Eliécer suspirando –

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – decían todos al mismo tiempo –

– Primeo pasemos ahí explicamos las cosas a como son – decía caminando a paso lento el castaño seguido por todos –

Ya adentro Misato les explico del por qué Shinji y Asuka estaban haciendo eso, era para poder derrotar al ángel con perfecta sincronización.

– ¿Y ha dado resultado? – preguntaba curioso Kensuke –

– Pues...– decía con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa –

En una maquinas de baile se podía ver que decían ERROR por la falta de sincronización de los 2 y empezando a discutir.

– ¿Y ahora si Eliécer termina de contar? – preguntaba ansioso Touji –

– ¿Ha? Si es cierto, pues verán estos días he esta muy ocupado, modificando casi por completo al EVA-04 que llego hace unos días – decía tranquilo Eliécer mientras tomaba un vaso de jugo de naranja –

No faltaba decir que todos estaban con la boca abierta, hasta el pequeño Pen-pen que estaba en el regazo de Hikari estaba sorprendido.

– Pero ¿cómo es posible eres un nuevo científico de NERV? – preguntaba curioso Kensuke –

– No, no soy científico de NERV por dicha, porque si lo fuera la paga es pésima en esa área – – decía Eliécer con una pequeña sonrisa –

– ¿Entonces? – preguntaban Asuka y Shinji al mismo tiempo –

– Pues que soy el piloto del EVA-04, pero no me gusta como están planeado los EVAS actuales con muchos errores, por lo tanto le estoy haciendo varias modificaciones para ser más eficiente en batalla – decía Eliécer estirándose un poco – Bien yo ya me retiro no he dormido en 5 días y les deseo a ustedes suerte en la batalla de pasado mañana, voy a tratar de tener al EVA listo para la batalla en caso de que algo ocurra. – decía Eliécer retirándose del lugar –

Los siguientes 2 días pasaron a gran velocidad para los jóvenes pilotos, el día esperado los 2 EVAS estaban listos esperando que su oponente divido se empezará a mover, cuando el ángel se movió para atacar los EVAS en una manera sincronizada esquivaron el ataque, comenzaron a dar vueltas y atacar al mismo tiempo, el ángel no se podía defender, mandaron lejos al ángel con un gran puño que se había estrellado en sus rostro haciendo retroceder la gran distancia, luego los EVAS dieron un gran salto para poner su pie derecha/izquierda y caer en picada el objetivo era el núcleo que estaba en el pecho, los 2 dieron en el blanco y por la gran fuerza que llevaba el ataque arrastro al ángel varios kilómetros hasta terminar en una pequeña montaña para luego explotar.

En el cuartel todos estaban viendo el espectáculo hecho por los EVAS.

– Denme reportes de los EVAS – ordenaba el comandante con voz fuerte –

– Los EVAS sufrieron el mínimo de daños señor – decía serio Makoto Hyuuga desde su terminal –

– ¿Y del ángel? – preguntaba el patiño de Gendou –

– Dice MAGI que fue derro...– decía Ibuki Maya siendo interrumpida por una alarma –

– ¿Qué sucede? – preguntaba preocupada Misato –

– No puede ser, el ángel no ha sido derrotado – decía incrédula Ritsuko –

– ¿Qué has dicho? – preguntaba Misato asustada –

En el cráter los EVAS estaban metidos de cabeza en el cráter la explosión causado por el ángel, Asuka ya iba a llamar a Shinji para molestarlo pero de pronto sintió algo que la tomaba de un pie de su EVA, estaba un poco preocupada por ese movimiento hasta que en su pantalla y en la de Shinji salio una ventana que decía SOUND ONLY.

– Shinji, Asuka el ángel todavía sigue vivo – decía Misato con voz preocupada –

– ¿Qué demo..? – pero Asuka no podía terminar por un impacto que sintió en su pecho –

Afuera de la cabina se podía ver al ángel pero ahora de color verde oscuro con partes grises atacando con sus garras al pecho del EVA rojo, Asuka estaba gritando del dolor que sentía ya que las conexiones nerviosas todavía estaban activadas.

El ángel comenzaba a desesperarse por no ver muerto al clon de su padre, así que levanto más al EVA y vio el cuello delgado de este, era perfecto un solo golpe en horizontal y le cortaría la cabeza, así que puso su garra derecha al costado izquierdo de cuello del EVA y cuando lo iba atacar sintió un gran golpe en su rostro que hizo retroceder varios metros soltando en el acto al EVA rojo.

En el cuartel todos estaban sorprendidos por la aparición de ese EVA era diferente.

– Pon en la pantalla la cámara la bahía 0448 – ordenaba Gendou –

En la pantalla principal pusieron dicha cámara y no había nada en ese lugar, así que estaban sorprendidos el EVA que estaba en ese momento a la par de los jóvenes era el 04

– Bien parece que llegue justo a tiempo Spark – se escuchaba la voz de Eliécer en el cuartel –

– Mmm...oh si, te dije que ese ángel no era fácil de vencer, aveces los humanos son tan tontos jujuju! – reía el pequeño robot –

– ¡Oye! Yo te hice así que más respeto amigo – decía la voz de Eliécer molesto –

– Bien vamos a realizar la prueba para el Evangelion Hayabusa y no hay nada mejor que una de campo – decía emocionado la voz del científico –

– Maya pon en pantalla la cámara de la cabina – ordenaba Ritsuko –

Esta hizo lo que la doctora le ordeno y se podía ver que era totalmente diferente, no habían signos de LCL ni tampoco la diadema para el contacto nervioso en un costado de cabina se podía ver a Spark y a un Eliécer sonriente.

Ya en el campo de batalla, ahora la armadura del EVA-Hayabusa era diferente, antes eran placas que se unían por tornillos al igual que la parte de abajo, brazos tórax y casco, pero ahora era como ver una armadura de los caballeros en las partes que no alcanzaba la armadura se podía ver algo negro, por primera vez el EVA-04 estaba activo.

– Bien Spark reporte de la sincronización – decía el científico serio –

– Por supuesto, porcentaje de sincronización es de un 100% tal como estaba previsto – decía Spark confiado –

– Grandioso ahora a luchar – decía Eliécer agachándose un poco en la cabina –

El EVA hacía el mismo movimiento para luego dar un salto y ponerse a la par del ángel y golpearlo un par de veces con la izquierda en el rostro de este, el monstruo se hizo para atrás para luego dar un zarpazo, pero el científico no esquivo solo recibió el ataque de lleno y un campo de energía color dorado apareció y se veían unas cuantas chispas.

– Excelente el campo de energía funciona es hora de acabar con esto – decía Eliécer con una sonrisa –

En el muslo derecho del EVA se abrió compartimiento y de este el el gigante metió su mano derecha y extrajo solo una empuñadura todos los que estaban presenciando la batalla estaban confundidos, pero luego el Hayabusa hizo un tirón de su mano de arriba a abajo para que saliera un estilo de espada de 2 puntas abierto en la mitad de esta curiosa espada que brillaba como si fuese una luz, el EVA se acerco y de un ataque rápido introdujo la espada en el núcleo del ángel lo enterró lo más profundo que pudo para luego acercarlo a su rostro, los ojos del EVA que eran color naranja se cerraron un poco para luego usar su pierna derecha para sacar la espada violentamente luego el EVA se dio vuelta y comenzo a caminar para recoger a los caídos, pero antes movió su espada a un lado porque estaba con un poco de sangre y el ángel en ese preciso momento explotó.

Todos en el cuartel estaban sorprendidos y más la doctora.

– ¿Ritsuko que demonios es eso? – preguntaba temerosa Misato viendo a su amiga –

– Eso ya no es un EVA – decía en susurro muy bajo Ritsuko –

Mientras lejos del salón principal en un corredor se podía ver al comandante y el sub-comandante caminando.

– Entonces, ¿cuándo viene el 03? – preguntaba curioso el profesor –

– En unas horas llegara, el escenario esta mejor que como lo planeé – decía Gendou dando un muy discreta sonrisa –

En el mismo instante pero en otro lugar, en una habitación oscura se podía ver un proyector holográfico y de esta salio Cortana asombrada.

– No puede ser, Eliécer es...– decía aun sorprendida –


	5. Capitulo 4 Verdades y recuerdos

Capitulo 4

**Verdades y recuerdos**

Esa mismo día los Evangelions 01,02 y 04 fueron transportados de nuevo a NERV, en el camino la pelirroja fue transportada para el hospital con heridas en el tórax por el ataque sorpresivo del ángel, por otro lado Shinji aun con el Plug Suit estaba viendo que su compañero no tenía el traje y eso le pareció curioso. Mientras que este estaba hablando con Spark.

– Bien, ¿Spark recogiste todos los datos del campo? – preguntaba el científico a su ayudante metálico. –

– Por supuesto, los datos fueron recogidos y están siendo analizados en la computadora central, aunque debo admitir que fue bastante interezante el desempeño del Hayabusa – decía el pequeño ser metálico con cierta emoción en la voz –

– En eso tienes razón amigo, si quieres puedes retirarte para que descanses – decía el castaño viendo al pequeño robot que estaba a un lado de él –

– Oh de acuerdo, así más tarde analizo el resultado de la computadora para ver que errores podemos corregir – decía el pequeño desapareciendo en un estela dorada –

– Oh – daba un suspiro Eliécer – Solo espero que no hayan muchos errores en corregir – decía empezando a caminar para ver a su amigo Shinji – Oh Shinji, ¿cómo te encuentras? –

– Eh, yo bien no recibí muchos daños, la persona más herida de nosotros fue Asuka – decía en tono preocupado – Fue mi culpa – decía en susurro –

– Claro que no, nadie sabía que ese ángel se iba a dividir una ultima vez antes de morir y ya deja de culparte por todo, no todo es tu culpa, ¿de acuerdo? – decía Eliécer agarrando por los hombros a Shinji y dándole una sonrisa –

– Esta bien – decía un poco más aliviado – Pero por cierto, ¿cómo sabías que iba a ver otro ángel? –

– Yo no sabía, fue una suerte que estuviese por aquí, ya que cuando termine el 04 vine para ver la lucha y ver si necesitaban ayuda, pero vi que no cuando me iba a retirar, Spark me dijo que todavía un ser viviente cerca de ustedes en ese momento vi al ángel que estaba atacando a la pelirroja, así que vine en ayuda – decía con voz despreocupada el castaño –

Shinji solo movió la cabeza un poco en forma de afirmativa, poco después se fueron un VOLTB de para ir a los cuarteles, el viaje fue silencioso Eliécer no hablaba porque estaba aun con sueño por solo dormir unas cuantas horas y Shinji porque no sabía que decir o que hablar.

Cuando llegaron a NERV Misato fue corriendo abrazar a Shinji.

– Shinji-kun ¿estás bien? ¿no te paso nada? – preguntaba preocupada Misato –

– No, afortunadamente el único dolor que tengo es cuando el EVA de Asuka, cayo encima de mí – decía con una pequeña sonrisa –

– Eso es bueno – decía para volver abrazarlo y luego voltear a ver al científico – Por otra parte, ¿qué fue todo eso que hizo tu EVA? –

– ¿Eso? Pues el máximo desempeño de él, aunque si hablamos de máximo desempeño todavía no lo alcanza, ya que la lucha no duró mucho pero fue provechosa pero hubiera preferido tener una batalla larga y ardua para ver el desempeño de él – decía en todo decepcionado Eliécer –

Estuvieron caminando por unos pasillos durante toda la conversación hasta que en un cruce de pasillos se comenzaron a escuchar pasos que se estaban acercando entre las sombras del pasillo contiguo se podía ver al Comandante, junto con el Sub-Comandante y la encargada del Proyecto E, todos tenía una mirada seria, Misato por un momento pensó que esas miradas eran para su protegido, pero luego con su mirado siguió la dirección de ellos y pudo notar que era al piloto del EVA 04.

– Piloto, ¿sabes que llevarte al EVA 04 sin permiso es robo de propiedad? – decía Gendou con tono serio –

– ¿Eh? ¿Me estaba hablando a mi? – preguntaba en tono tonto el científico – Es que pensé que eran de nuevo esas voces que escucho, porque ya sabe soy un científico y tenemos fama de que no estamos muy cuerdos – decía con el mismo tono y por un momento a otro volteo a ver para todos lados – Pero ya sabe no le diga a ninguna mujer que en realidad no estoy loco...bueno no del todo, porque tengo una fama que mantener – decía lo ultimo con susurro y una risa –

No faltaba que ver que Gendou estaba molesto, no molesto no sería la palabra en realidad estaba furioso, ningún chiquillo lo iba a tomar del pelo pero el no iba a darle el gusto de mostrarle lo furioso que estaba, por otro lado Fuyutsuki estaba con una pequeña sonrisa nunca en su vida había visto alguien burlarse del Comandante Supremo de NERV y 2 veces hay que decir de paso, Gendou solo empezó a caminar y paso de lado del científico y dio una pequeña mirada por el rabillo del ojo y era una mirada de odio puro, en cambio Eliécer solo dio una sonrisa amigable, luego el comandante hizo una seña y su patiño empezó a caminar detrás de él, dejando solos al grupo de pilotos y trabajadores.

Esa misma noche Misato junto con Shinji y una a dolorida Asuka llegaban a su apartamento y estaban poniendo al tanto a la pelirroja de la burla del comandante y esta como siempre, estaba molesta.

– Deberías de ver su rostro, hasta el pequeño Shinji-kun se le salio una risa – decía Misato abriendo su segunda cerveza en de la noche –

– Lastima que no lo despidieron de NERV a ese cretino – decía con veneno Asuka –

– ¿Por qué dices eso Asuka? – preguntaba un poco asustado Shinji –

– Ese **D****ummkopf **se atrevió a aparecer en el ultimo momento para ver como me lastimaba ese **verdammt** ángel, para luego robarse todo mi crédito – decía furiosa Asuka –

– Cálmate Asuka, de gracias que él estaba ahí para ayudar, si no hubiera llegado él a tiempo, seguramente tú no estarías aquí – regañaba Misato a su protegida –

En ese momento en pasillo afuera de la residencia, Ikari, Katsuragi y Langley se podía ver al científico dando un bostezo y cargando unas bolsas con alimentos dentro de ellas, dio una pequeña mirada a la residencia vecina y movió la cabeza negativamente, seguramente Asuka lo estaría saludando hasta la abuela por toda la noche.

Llego a la puerta de su hogar, paso la tarjeta-llave e ingreso a su vivienda, todo estaba oscuro por lo que encendió las luces y fue a la cocina deposito los alimentos en la nevera y en la despensa, luego comenzo a caminar para llegar a su pequeño laboratorio llego saco la silla se sentó y hablo un poco.

– Cortana ¿ya puedes hablar? – preguntaba con cansancio el castaño –

En eso del proyector salio Cortana con mirada seria.

– Tengo noticias jefe – decía Cortana viendo a su creador para ver que movía la cabeza para que prosiguiera – Bien con la tecnología de aquí fue insuficiente recolectar muchos datos, por lo que me tuve que meter a la súper computadora a la que llaman MAGI, después de eso estuve recogiendo otro poco de datos y encontré algo extraño en este lugar, pero para ser más precisos en esta dimensión – decía preocupada Cortana –

– ¿Qué suceso puedo ser para perturbar esta dimensión? – preguntaba preocupado Eliécer –

– Tu llegada aquí – decía seria la IA –

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntaba serio el castaño –

– Que descubrí que el lugar de donde provienes no es aquí, es otro lugar..otra dimensión y otra cosa es que tu en realidad eres una parte del alma del Eliécer que esta allá – decía seria Cortana –

– ¿Cómo es eso posible? – preguntaba consternado el científico – Pero entonces ¿cómo es posible que haya crecido, tocar cosas y pensar por mi mismo? –

– Eso no le sé pero la única prueba que tenemos son las imágenes y sensaciones que llegan cada cierto tiempo a tu mente, jefe – planteaba la ser de color celeste –

– Mierda – decía en tono neutro –

– ¿Jefe esta bien? – preguntaba preocupada Cortana –

– Un poco, pero lo que ahora me carcome las ansias de saber como diablos llegue a este lugar y como un buen científico he de encontrar esas respuestas a ese gran misterio – decía con determinación – Pero por ahora me voy a dormir, tengo sueño buenas noches Cortana – decía el científico bostezando y caminando directo a su habitación –

– Noches Jefe – decía IA ocultándose de nuevo –

El día siguiente avanzaba sin ningún temor a llegar a su fin, para la mayoría de personas era un día normal, pero para un grupo de personas o en este caso, estudiantes estaban preocupados ya que 2 de sus compañeros no habían llegado lógicamente era los pilotos Sōryū e Ikari que habían faltado por causa del ataque del ángel, durante el almuerzo el científico estaba hablando con sus amigos hasta que llego la peliceleste a decirle unas cuantas palabras.

– Tenemos pruebas de sincronización hay que irnos –

Fue lo único que dijo antes de marcharse, Eliécer fastidiado se despidió de sus amigos he informó a Hikari ya que ella la representante de la clase y le dijo que le mandara las tareas por correo o que si no pudiera mandarlos que pasara por su casa y los dejara en el buzón, luego de eso fue a su paso sin prisa sin preocupación mientras escuchaba musica.

El paisaje no había cambiado mucho, las personas de ese lugar hacían lo suyo, riendo, apurados para ir al trabajo almorzando, todas ignorantes de que fueron salvados una vez más de su extinción, pero como la frase que escucho alguna vez "Lo que se ignora no asusta ni daña" pero no estaba seguro de eso del todo, tomo el subterráneo y fue a el ala oeste donde estaba ubicados las puertas para ir a NERV, paso su tarjeta y se abrieron las puertas para luego ir en unas escaleras electrónicas para llegar a su destino.

Mientras que en la sala de pruebas de sincronización ya estaban listo 2 de los 4 pilotos, luego de un rato llego Rei tan puntual como siempre al igual que distante de los demás.

– ¿Dónde estará Eliécer? – se preguntaba Misato – ¿Rei le informaste de venir?

– Si – era lo único que dijo la peliceleste con tono neutro –

Un poco después llegó Eliécer por otra puerta lateral que tenía la habitación, unos se alegraron de su llegara solo 3 personas no, como era de suponer la pelirroja estaba mandándole una mirada asesina al científico, Ritsuko le daba otra de envidia y odio y la ultima persona le ere indiferente a la llegada, Rei.

– Perdón por la tardanza, pero les tengo que decir que yo no voy a tomar esta prueba – decía tranquilamente Eliécer mientras se quitaban los audífonos –

– ¿Y por qué no? – preguntaba curiosa Misato –

– ¿O es que te crees tan grandioso que no necesitas hacer pruebas para no pisotear nuestro orgullo? – preguntaba alterada Asuka –

El científico se le quedo viendo un momento a Asuka para luego voltear a ver a Misato.

– Pues verás Misato-san, es que el 04 no usa LCL por lo que no necesito hacer estas pruebas, solo vine para hacer chequeos al Hayabusa y ver que errores tuvo durante la corta batalla – decía Eliécer tranquilo mientras ignoraba a la pelirroja que ya estaba maldiciendo al pobre castaño –

Después de eso Misato lo dejó ir y fue a la bahía en que estaba el EVA cuando llego pudo ver que ya se le habían adelantado su ayudante Spark.

– Bien Spark ¿qué errores tenemos que corregir? – pregunto Eliécer mientras se quitaba la camisa del colegio para quedar en una playera gris puso su maletín a un lado del escritorio para luego salir a la bahía –

– Mmm... oh solo tenemos que corregir el tiempo del escudo, que tarda 10 segundos recuperar una cuarta parte, cuando deberían ser 2 segundos, otro error que hay que corregir son cosas pequeñas como una parte de la armadura que hay que soldar y falta de energía en el sable energético. – decía el pequeño robot –

– Ya veo, entonces Spark encárgate del sable energético y lo del escudo por favor, si tienes problemas o quieres una segunda opinión me puedes decir, yo me encargo de soldar esa parte de la armadura – explicaba el científico – Por cierto, ¿qué parte de la armadura ocupa ser soldada? –

– En el tórax, el pectoral derecho ahora si me disculpas, mmmm... – decía el pequeño mientras volaba al rededor del EVA para luego perderlo de vista. –

Eliécer fue por un soplete, una mascara y montó en una pequeña grúa que lo subió hasta llegar al pectoral derecho, luego encendió el soplete, se bajó la mascara y se puso a soldar, luego de empezar su trabajo que era mucho escuchaba al EVA dar pequeños gruñidos de que le molestaba.

– Ya se amigo que te molesta, pero si no lo soldó en una lucha próxima eso te puede hacer mucho más daño y puede ser aprovechado por el enemigo, así aguanta un poco más el malestar – decía Eliécer mientras volvía al trabajo y el EVA dejo de gruñir –

Al cabo de unas horas Eliécer ya había terminado estaba cansado, se quito la mascará luego quito unas pinzas que tuvo que buscar luego para que no se moviera la armadura durante la soldadura y que esta terminara torcida, luego apago el soplete.

– Bueno amigo eso es todo, creo que Spark esta ocupado con tu sable, así que vas a tener que aguantarlo un poco, pero ya la parte molesta para ti termino ya puedes seguir descansando un poco más – decía Eliécer con una sonrisa –

– ¿Eres idiota? Le hablas a un muñeco sin vida – decía una voz que provenía desde la bahía –

– Mmm...y ella se dice prodigio – decía en susurro Eliécer –

Cuando llego a la bahía guardo las herramientas y se sentó para descansar un poco.

– ¿Y que te trae por aquí Asuka? – preguntaba curioso Eliécer mientras se limpiaba el sudor brazo derecho –

– Solo quería ver como era el 04 pero lo que veo no es la gran cosa, solo chatarra inservible – decía Asuka mientras veía al EVA como si fuera poca cosa –

– Oye no le digas así, si no molestara – decía Eliécer advirtiéndole –

– Ha ¿qué me va a ser esta basura? – decía eso mientras golpeaba al EVA en el pie –

El 04 abrió un poco los ojos y dio un gruñido de gran molestia y dirigió su visto a Asuka, esta por su parte se asustó por escuchar al Hayabusa y ver la mirada de enojo en este.

– Ya ya tranquilo amigo, ella no sabía que estabas durmiendo, además no le tomes importancia a sus comentarios – decía el científico tratando de calmar un poco al 04 –

Este por su parte dio un leve gruñido y cerró de nuevo los ojos para seguir en su descanso.

– Acaso, ¿esta cosa tiene vida? – preguntaba un poco nerviosa Asuka –

– De hecho si lo tienen, pero no solamente el 04, también las demás unidades están vivas pero este amigo de aquí es único ya se molesta si interrumpen su sueño, es por eso que solo Spark o yo podemos acércanos a él – decía contento Eliécer –

– ¿Pero no se supone que los EVAS solo despiertan cuando estamos dentro de ellos? – preguntaba curiosa la alemana –

– Si y no, el 04 siempre ha estado despierto solo se activaba por decirlo de una manera sencilla cuando le metían el Entry Plug, pero como le cambie la cabina y demás cosas ahora se podría decir que tiene vida propia, el 01 y 02 son algo idénticas, por lo que ha observado Spark dice que esas unidades tienen algo más aparte del Entry Plug – explicaba el castaño mientras se ponía de pie – Por decirlo de alguna manera, esas unidades no aceptarían a ninguna otra persona si no son sus dueños quiere decir a Shinji y a ti, pero la 00 es algo aparte, aunque hablando científicamente es un ser biología este no tiene vida ni tiene conciencia. –

– Ya veo – decía sorprendida Asuka – Y ¿cómo es que sabes todo eso? Quiero decir, solo pocas personas entenderían algo así –

– Investigando, desde que escuche el proyecto Evangelion en la zona de la Eurozona me puse a investigar, de que estaban hechos, su propósito y demás cosas, aunque durante el proceso me tope con cosas que no entendían, por eso saque varios títulos para saber más sobre de que estaba hablando – decía Eliécer mientras veía a Spark entrar en la cabina para empezar a corregir el escudo –

– Mmm...¿y dónde sacaste los títulos? – preguntaba Asuka viendo al Hayabusa –

– Harvart – decía como si fuera lo más normal del mundo –

Asuka abrió los ojos sorprendida y volteo a ver a Eliécer, este se dio cuenta de su mirada y hablo.

– Es la verdad, aunque no fue difícil entrar y sacar los títulos – decía Eliécer tranquilo –

– ¿Cómo es posible que tú si pudieras entrar? – preguntaba indignada – Yo estuve estudiando por semanas para entrar y no pude, ya que un gran idio...– moría la oración de Asuka – ¿Tú cuanto sacaste en la nota de admisión? – preguntaba Asuka y el científico le respondía perfecta – Maldito seas tu eras ese imbécil que me robó todo el crédito –

Eliécer solo alzo una ceja en signo de no saber.

– Quiero decir que fui la segunda en la lista, pero había otra persona con puntuación perfecta y me enojé tanto que no quise entrar en esa universidad – decía molesta Asuka –

Eliécer se le quedó viendo por unos momentos y dio una pequeña risa, la alemana se dio de cuenta de esto y se enojo más de lo que estaba.

– ¿Te burlas de mi desgracia? – preguntaba furiosa Asuka –

– Jejeje, perdón, perdón no era esa mi intención, pero me dio gracia ver que te enojaste por una pequeñez como esa, cualquiera le hubiera pasado eso, incluso me pudiste haber ganado pero fue por milésimas, claro que me hubiera enojado, pero igualmente entraría porque no era una competencia si no las ganas de estudiar algo – decía con una sonrisa Eliécer pero pronto comenzo a recordar algo – Ahora que recuerdo, en ese entonces me preguntaba por la pelirroja que estaba haciendo examen en el salon 32B en la facultad de Biología y eras tú jejeje – reía un poco el castaño –

– Y ¿para que diablos querías saber de mi? – preguntaba molesta y cruzándose de brazos la pelirroja –

Eliécer ya estaba un poco descansado y se levantó recogió sus cosas se despidió de Spark y volteo a ver Asuka y le había dicho algo y se despidió y se fue del lugar, dejando a la pobre pelirroja con los ojos abiertos poniendo sus brazos a los lados de su cuerpo, en su rostro poco a poco iba adornando un sonrojo.

– ¡BAKA! – gritaba molesta Asuka –

Fin del Capitulo


End file.
